1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of computing and processing, and particularly, to methods and system for using electromagnetic waves for performing mathematical and logical operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
State of the art data processing and computational technologies have been enabled by the advances made in electronics, leading to increasing speed and power of digital computers. However, serious problems exist. First, power consumption and heating rise due to rising clock frequencies. Secondly, the strides made in the processor technology are becoming increasingly redundant as more bottlenecks are being reached due to the disparity between processing units and memory. Thus, there is a need for a new process and system for mathematical and logical computation that increases computational power while consuming less electricity, emitting less heat and allowing for more data to be processed in a single cycle.